Kurosuke Amcient
Kurosuke Amcient is a mage that lives atop Mt. Jinsei, near Girasol, where the Watcher Eye headquarters are. Kurosuke is also a descendant of the Anemyl like Marco. Appearance Kurosuke is a tall man with shaggy black hair which reaches his shoulders, he also has dark eyes. His attire is very simple, consisting of a ripped green shirt and black trousers. He also carries his sword on his right shoulder. Personality Kurosuke is a man of great pride and honour. Kurosuke is also very reclusive choosing to live atop a mountain instead of﻿ in town. History ﻿Kurosuke is a descendant of the Anemyl like Marco, and therefore was tasked with watching over Fantasma's seal﻿. One day while going through some ancient texts, Kurosuke found that while Fantasma's main body was sealed in their village, smaller pieces of Fantasma were scattered around the world. As such Kurosuke believed that he would be better suited to find the other pieces of Fantasma and train more who could defend them as well. And so, he left his village behind. After a few years, Kurosuke heard that Arkaeus had destroyed his home. Eventually, Kurosuke settled down in a secluded house atop Mt. Jinsei. One day, he heard of the newly formed Watcher Eye Guild that had been formed in the nearby town of Girasol. Curious, Kurosuke ventured down from his mountain to check out the guild. To his suprise Kurosuke was reunited with Marco who he thought had died in the attack on their home. He learned that, as he had originally suspected, that the seal on Fantasma's main body had been broken by Arkaeus. He told Marco about the factions he trained to protect the Fantasma pieces as a reassurance, however Kurosuke was still worried. He proposed that Marco and he combine their resources and create a network of information to further their ability to find Arkaeus and Fantasma, as well as alert them to any other potential dangers. After creating the All Seeing-Eye Network, Kurosuke left returning home to Mt. Jinsei. Later, Kurosuke appeared again rescuing a young Cue from a beast on his mountain. After saving Cue ( and a lot of begging on Cue's part) Kurosuke agreed to train him how to use a sword so that he could become strong enough to defeat Arkaeus. The training was hard, but Cue never gave up and eventually passed Kurosuke's tests. As a gift for completing his training Kurosuke gave him a legendary sword that he had been holding on to, The Sword of Purgatory. Magic and Abilities Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Kurosuke can utilize sword magic in battle and as his main combat form, he is proficient with it. He uses his own magical sword Shishi no Unari *'Shishi no Unari: Lion's Claw '(獅子のうなり：ライオンの爪 Shishi no Unari: Raion no Tsume): Kurosuke's magic sword transforms into a set of iron claws which he wears on his hands. He then delivers a series of slashes to his opponent, these claws can slice through solid rock. Analysis Magic (解析魔法 Kaiseki Mahō): Analysis Magic is a rare form of magic which is sealed in Kurosuke's eye. It allows him to basically analyse the opponent's abilities, capabilities and weaknesses. A drawback of this magic is that the abilities of this magic differ from one mage to the next. Kurosuke can only identify the opponent's magic. The magic's only weakness is that it can be countered by using several diffderent attack patterns to confuse the eye or become stronger than the day before. *'Factual Analysis' (事実解析 Jijitsu Kaiseki): Kurosuke's use of Analysis Magic magic is to gaze at the foe with his eye then analyses which kind of magic they use. This was proved useful in his battle against Rafal. Animal Sync (動物の同期 Dōbutsu no Dōki): This is Kurosuke's most powerful magic, it allows him to become a certain animal of his choice (in his case; a lion). His entire anatomy becomes that of a black lion, his hair becoming a wild mane and his sword even merges with his hands to become claws. His speed and strength increase exponentially. *'Black Lion Storm' (ブラックライオンの嵐 Burakku Raion no Arashi): While in his transformed state, Kurosuke attacks using impressive speed and a flurry of punches. *'Roar of the Beast King' (獣王の咆哮 Kemono-Ō no Hōkō): Kurosuke releases a powerful, loud roar which can createenough force to knock his opponent off of their feet. Terror Geist (テロガイスト Tero Gaisuto): This spell allows Kurosuke to project a menacing aura from his body which instantly fills the target with fear. He uses this to control the beasts of Mt.Jinsei. Weapons and Items *'Shishi no Unari'(獅子 の うなり Lion's Roar): Kurosuke's own magical sword which has the ability to transform into a pair of steel, clawed gauntlets. The sword's blade is much longer than that of a standard katana, roughly the size of a nodachi with a guard that extends inward from its center similar to a shinai. The hilt is white although most of it is wrapped in bandages, as is his sword's sheath. Category:Characters Category:EnemyQ Category:Lost Magic User Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Characters Category:EnemyQ Category:Lost Magic User Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword user